


难得主动

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 三笠照顾生病的艾伦（各种意义上）
Relationships: Eremika, Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 19





	难得主动

**Author's Note:**

> *25伦X25笠  
> *病中play  
> *现代架空  
> *职场人/已同居设定

“麻烦用最快的速度，抄近路，谢谢。”坐上的士后座的女人用简短干脆的语气说了目的地之后，又补上了这句。  
“好的。”打表开始，司机不自觉地从后视镜又看了一眼。  
是个化着精致淡妆，穿着深色得体套装的职场女性。她的长相是那种看过之后不会轻易忘记的美，利落的短发和淡漠的神情显示出她绝不拖泥带水的性格，高岭之花的气质让人不敢轻易搭讪。  
工作日傍晚6点半，现在正是交通最繁忙的时候。四车道的马路被满当当的车子挤满，丝毫动弹不得。  
这下麻烦了。司机没有回头都能感觉到后排女士的焦灼与烦躁，于是为了缓解自己的不安和乘客带来的低气压，他只好打开广播电台。  
轻松的音乐和主持人上扬的语调并没有让本就沉闷的气氛缓和多少，直到女人接到了一个电话。  
“艾伦……”  
司机惊讶地发现看起来这么冷的一个人竟然能发出这么温柔的嗓音，带着冷汗悄悄地用眼角余光瞄了一眼后方，她的眼睛和嘴角弯成柔软又美丽的弧度，强硬的气场瞬间崩塌下来。简直换了个人似的，司机一愣一愣地想。  
“你退烧了吗？……嗯，那就好，按时吃药了吗？”她用手指拍拍前排椅背示意司机把电台声音关小一点，“……我还在回去的路上，现在塞车……我很快就……”  
没说完的话戛然而止，她手机没电了。女人叹了口气，揉了揉眉心，看来很是头痛。  
“我在这里下车。”

三笠·阿克曼觉得命运是故意让她尽可能慢的见到艾伦·耶格尔。  
好不容易结束了漫长的出差，得到了难得的双休，但是原本能提早结束的工作又出了岔子，要她临时回公司一趟，处理好全部问题的时候已经过了大半天了。顾不上补妆就心急火燎跑去打的，想着能尽快回家。但她犯了个低级错误，就是她刚好撞上了工作日，尤其是周五的下班高峰期。  
高跟鞋在坚硬的水泥地上叩出清脆的声响，她在车与车之间的缝隙中穿行，接着很不幸地脚步一歪，差点摔倒，一边鞋跟断了，幸好没扭到脚。  
在经历3次地铁转线和漫长的轿厢电梯后，三笠终于回到了和艾伦一起租住的公寓。  
打开房门后一片安静，没有如预期中第一时间看到艾伦的脸让她有些失望。他应该睡着了吧，毕竟从讲电话的时候到现在已经过去了差不多2小时了。  
她放下一路提着的高跟鞋和挎包，径直往卧室快步走去。  
她最想见到的人正闭着双眼在沉睡，胸膛随着均匀的呼吸轻轻起伏着。  
从小到大她看过很多次他睡着的样子，但像现在这样静静地坐在床边看着他，似乎很久都没有过了。  
遗传了格里沙和卡尔拉长相所有的优点，艾伦的脸夹杂着少年的秀气和成年男人的英气，是很多女孩子都会心动的类型。原本经常扎成丸子的长发随意地披散在枕边，让他显得有种慵懒又颓废的美感。  
不管多少次她都看不厌。  
三笠伸手探了下他的额头，那里还残留着低温的余热。手指滑过他的脸颊，她忍不住又俯下身，把亲吻悄悄地印在他同样温热的嘴唇上。  
腰间忽然被扣紧，三笠整个人贴紧在艾伦身上。呼吸被掠夺，她猛地睁开眼睛，刚好对上他略带笑意的绿色眼睛。  
这是他恶作剧得逞或者比赛赢了她的时候会露出的表情。  
“你什么时候醒的？”和艾伦的嘴唇分开，三笠有些气喘。  
“在你打开家门的时候。”  
艾伦的耳朵未免也太灵了吧。她明明没有发出一点声音的。三笠有点郁闷地想。  
“别动……”艾伦双臂紧紧地环抱着三笠，鼻尖轻嗅着她淡雅的香味，脸贴着她的脸，好像在汲取着能量。嘴唇从脸颊一路寻找过去，再次捕捉到了对方的嘴唇。  
比刚才多了点急切和力度的亲吻厮磨着发出辗转反侧的声响。  
从不开口说爱你，想你之类的甜言蜜语，相当实在的两人只有靠独处时的亲密表达彼此的感情。  
比起弗兰兹和汉娜这对从学生时代起就疯狂秀恩爱的情侣，艾伦和三笠非常低调。是因为两人的性格吧，再加上工作都非常繁忙，在正式确定情侣关系后，两人也从不在社交网或朋友圈里发合照互@秀恩爱，在公共场合更不会做出亲吻搂抱等亲热举动。导致知道两人是情侣的人除了双方家人就只有一些亲密的朋友。由此也衍生出双方都有一大票狂热追求者的麻烦，当然这是题外话。  
因为生病，艾伦的唇瓣有些干燥。淡淡的血腥味混合着三笠口红的味道在两人口腔里散开，但是两人都没有松开彼此的意愿。  
艾伦的手伸进三笠套裙的下摆，扯了扯黑色蕾丝打底裤的边缘，松开手，略带松紧弹性的布料在她的腿部皮肤上拍出轻微的声响。手继续往上，隔着布料抚弄她的臀瓣。  
“……等一下。”三笠阻止了艾伦的下一步动作。“现在几点了？”  
艾伦有些困惑但还是扭头看了看手机，“快9点了。怎么了？”  
“我该做晚饭了。”  
“可是我不饿。”艾伦有些不开心。肚子却不合时宜地叫了起来。  
三笠轻笑出声，安慰般拍拍他的脸颊，从他身上下来，迅速脱下工作套装换上家居服，走到厨房去了。

手里捧着的蓝色兔子水杯和桌上粉色的是一对，这是两人刚确定关系时一起买的。  
三笠虽然给陌生人的感觉既强势很又冷淡，也早就不是小女孩的年纪，但私下她非常喜欢这些可爱的、有少女心的东西。包括他此刻穿着的大号棕熊睡衣，包括她现在别住刘海的草莓发夹……与其说是违和感不如说是反差萌，他并不讨厌，当然也由着她去。  
三笠刚给他倒的温水滑进喉咙，艾伦倚靠在门边，目不转睛盯着女朋友在厨房里为他忙碌的样子。  
这个月实在太忙了，有段时间两人疯狂加班到住在同一屋檐下，一天都见不到一次面的地步。不是三笠回到家时艾伦已经睡着了，就是三笠起床时艾伦已经出门了。两人几乎都没机会好好看着对方和说话，所以他现在想好好看着她。  
她把米淘洗干净，加好适量的水，按下煮粥的开关。打开冰箱确认现有的食材，把皮蛋、胡萝卜和瘦肉取出来。看到自己出差期间艾伦买了一大堆蛋糕、布丁之类的甜食，转过头给他一个略带责备却拿他没办法的眼神。  
然后她拧开水龙头开始在水龙头下清洗胡萝卜，把头尾切掉，去皮，动作利落地切成细丝。  
“皮蛋瘦肉粥放胡萝卜也太奇怪了吧。”艾伦咬了口苹果凑过来说。“我不喜欢吃胡萝卜。”  
“我知道，但是吃了对你的身体好。”三笠说，这是她出差前买回来的了，结果剩到现在。  
这对话似曾相识，简直贯穿了儿童时期和青春期。那时候艾伦确实也几乎用了整个青春期的叛逆和坏脾气来反抗三笠这种母亲般的关怀。妈妈的话有卡尔拉一个就够了，那时候他生气地想。但现在的他坦率多了，对她的这种关怀照单全收。因为这就是三笠对艾伦一种独特的情感表达方式。  
“知道了，你做我就吃。”艾伦示意三笠张口，把苹果喂到她嘴边。  
三笠笑了笑，从他刚才咬过的地方咬了下去。“好甜。”  
“是吧。”艾伦用纸巾帮她擦去唇边的汁水。  
三笠让艾伦回床上躺着休息，但他不愿意，说自己病快好了，已经躺了那么多天，不差这一会儿。于是三笠答应他让他留下来打下手。但其实冰箱所剩的食材只能让她做最简单的晚餐，实际上也不需要艾伦帮忙做什么。  
“艾伦，你帮我系上围裙好吗？”虽然现在晚餐已经准备到一半了。  
“嗯。”  
两人面对面站着，艾伦把粉白色格子的围裙小心地从三笠的脑袋上套进去，然后绕过她的腋下把两边的系带绑好。  
“……好了吗？”系围裙绑带的时间有点漫长。三笠感到艾伦的呼吸喷洒在她的脖子上，又酥又痒。  
艾伦俯下身双手环抱着三笠的腰，脑袋埋在她的肩窝闷闷地说，“打结了。”  
也许是错觉吧？三笠觉得生病的艾伦有些不一样。原本极少表现出对别人的需要与依赖的他，变得有些孩子气，像一只粘人的大型犬，让她忍不住想摸摸他的脑袋。但他把她牢牢箍紧在怀里，她一点都动弹不了。  
三笠的体温偏低，凉凉的，抱着很舒服。双唇印上她宽大领口露出的一寸肩膀皮肤，他清晰地感知到她浑身都震颤了一下，在她逐渐加重的呼吸声中，含住了她的耳垂细细舔弄。  
安静的厨房里弥漫着米粥和肉类结合温润的香气，沸腾的粥发出“咕噜咕噜”的声响也掩盖不住吮吻的水泽声。他直接就冲着她的弱点去的。  
艾伦的手隔着质地轻柔的家居服熟练地揉搓着三笠的胸部，三笠的手抓着艾伦的肩膀，力道时轻时重。她偏着头，咬着下唇发出的暧昧的气音。  
因为低烧，艾伦的脑袋还是有些昏昏沉沉的，身体沉重脚步却轻飘飘地好像踩在云端。但是抱着她就好多了，失重而空虚的身体就被真实活着的感觉所填满。  
情欲蒸腾着酝酿出最美的甜香，他现在只想抱着她，只想要她。  
他们已经快一个月没做过了。  
忙碌的加班时期快结束的时候，艾伦得了重感冒，请了几天假在家休息。而三笠刚好出差，直到今天才回来。  
今天这个久别重逢的日子就更应该……然而三笠并没有他想象中的热烈回应他。虽然这种事绝大多数时间是他主动和主导，之前他也根本不需要做到这种程度。她明明已经很动情，但好像在忍耐着什么。  
“……别闹，艾伦。”过了一会儿，她强行把难耐的喘息咽下去，在他耳边轻声说。  
是因为她刚出差回来太累了吗？也对，自己还是不要给她添麻烦了吧。艾伦懊恼自己不够为她着想，这方面的需求来得有些不合时宜。但几次都没有得到她的回应，他确实很失落。  
于是他松开了她。

晚餐做好了。  
三笠给艾伦盛了一碗满满的粥，又舀了很多肉片和胡萝卜堆在上面。粥粘稠的程度刚好，皮蛋和瘦肉的香气扑鼻而来带着满满的亲和力。迁就着艾伦的喜好没有放葱，三笠搅拌了一下粥，吹了吹才把碗递给艾伦。  
“小心烫。”  
身为东洋人的三笠是米饭党，艾伦也同意米饭养人这一点。生病后吃点热乎乎的粥是最合适的了。  
他尝了一口，味道调和得刚刚好，皮蛋口感粘滑，肉也很鲜嫩，连本来不喜欢吃的胡萝卜也意外的好下口。一碗粥下肚，胃很舒服，整个人都精神了不少。所以虽然心情不好他还是闷声不响地吃了两碗。  
三笠察觉到艾伦不悦的情绪，并没有刻意去说些什么。两人在沉默中结束了简单的晚餐。  
艾伦洗漱完毕，走到客厅给自己倒了杯水，准备吃今日份的最后一颗药。电子钟正显示着十一点零六分。  
三笠正抱着笔记本电脑坐在沙发上飞快地敲打着键盘。她戴着工作时才会戴的半框眼镜，眉头微皱，发尾的水珠滴在棉质睡衣上。  
“怎么了？”  
“工作上的事，问题不大。”  
“都周末了，还有事？”  
“嗯，突发情况，没办法。”  
“别太勉强自己，早点休息吧。”吞咽药片的时候慢了些，苦涩的口感令艾伦皱紧了眉。  
“好。艾伦你先睡吧。”说完她抬起头，艾伦已经关上卧室的房门了。三笠叹了口气。

处理完工作上的突发事件，已经到了睡觉时间了。  
三笠轻手轻脚地打开门，看到艾伦盖着被子只露出后脑勺对着她，不小心动了动，被她发现了。反正他最喜欢装睡了。  
卧室里只有靠近她睡的那一边的台灯发出昏黄的光，夜晚的凉风吹拂着窗帘。  
三笠把窗帘拉好，把窗户关小了点，钻进艾伦盖着的被子里。被窝里的温度有点热。三笠什么也没有说，只是静静地从后面搂住艾伦的腰，整个人挨着他躺下。她的胸部紧贴着他的背部，清晰感受到他身体不自然地动了一下。  
鼻尖萦绕着同样味道的洗发露和沐浴露的味道，仅仅是这样已经让她很心动。抱着艾伦的三笠竟有种久别重逢、失而复得的庆幸和满足。手绕到艾伦的身体前面抚摸着他的胸膛，触碰到了他有力而强劲的心跳。  
也许这也是自己此刻的心跳声。这份一直为他热烈跳动的感情。  
“对不起，艾伦……”把回来后的所有细节都回想了一遍，三笠把脸埋在他背后呢喃。她并不知道他放在前面的双手紧握成拳头，呼吸早已紊乱不堪，却强忍着不动声色。  
从后面看，他的耳朵红得滴血，背部肌肉也紧绷起来。但他还是没有动。不一会儿他发出闷闷的声音，“为什么要道歉。你累了，今晚快点休息吧。”  
“我不累。”三笠果断地陈述着，“我只是不希望艾伦你这么累。”  
从小一起长大的两人早就对彼此的性格十分了解，成为恋人后这方面的明示或暗示也早就养成了默契。生病时做的话，另一方会被传染的说法，三笠并不相信也不在乎。但在自己的生理需求面前，她觉得艾伦的身体健康更重要。  
如果没有不小心碰到他的某个部位，三笠也许就打算这么抱着艾伦直接睡过去了。  
“……”又硬又鼓的手感让三笠难言地沉默了。  
“这个我控制不了。”对方无奈又细小的嗓音溜进空气中。  
“我知道。”  
三笠的轻笑让艾伦今天的赌气瞬间消散。  
她双手撑在他的脸颊边俯视着他，他红着一张脸的样子，和16岁时重叠了。那时候班级组织去海边玩，他看见三笠穿着波西米亚风的长裙，带着草帽的样子，无法控制地红了脸。  
走在前面的女孩回过头来莞尔一笑，向他伸出手，“快点，艾伦。”  
“嗯。”他把手放在女孩的手上，然后握紧。  
那时候的女孩，也就是他现在的恋人，把还在闹别扭的他翻转过来平躺着，压在他身上。被子蒙在两人头上，形成了狭小而密闭的空间。  
“？！”艾伦刚来得及睁大双眼，三笠的脸就凑近过来。  
就像之前很多次他对她做的那样，他的恋人正在仔细地爱抚着他。她亲吻着他的眉头、鼻尖、脸颊和嘴唇，还在他喉结上舔了一下。她一边回忆着他的做法舔吻着他的耳朵，一边用手抚摸起他手感结实的胸肌和腹肌。  
虽然她把他弄得有些痒，他有点想笑，但是恋人趴在身上笨拙而努力地取悦自己，他还是很受用的。  
她的指尖好像有一簇火焰，游走到他的哪个部位，就燃烧到哪里。她印在耳边的吻化成柔和的暖风吹进他的四肢百骸。她的膝盖用似有若无的力度蹭着他半起的分身，带给他一阵阵电击般的战栗感。  
三笠·阿克曼不擅长情事。艾伦·耶格尔收回了这个想法。她虽然是第一次主动，但她在尝试和摸索中迅速地进步并且掌握要领。  
他的睡裤和内裤的裤头被一起拉下，被纤细的手指握住柱身，深深浅浅地套弄。连柱头和囊袋都被温柔地抚摸。  
之前从没要求、也从没想过三笠为自己做这种事，舒爽到极致的触感让艾伦忍不住张口喘息，手胡乱动了一下想抓住些什么。  
三笠用另一只手握住了艾伦，和他十指紧扣。两人相贴的掌心滚烫地渗出薄汗，黏腻得差点滑开。  
他用气音叫她的名字，双眼迷乱而湿润，深陷情欲的表情陌生又熟悉。反正这是只有她才能看到的秘密。  
被窝里的空气灼热而难耐，两人都有些气喘。三笠把被子推到一边。  
随着布料和皮肤摩擦的声响，艾伦注视着三笠，配合着她褪去了彼此的衣物。解开束缚的分身挺立在微凉的空气中。  
因为被压着，艾伦侧身去取床头柜抽屉里的套子够不到，三笠帮他拿到了那个正方形的包装袋。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“这个我自己来就好。”

明明刚才用手取悦过艾伦，但现在看着他撕开包装的锯齿，熟练地戴上避孕套，三笠感觉脸有点烫。决定用行动甩开羞涩的感觉，三笠把想要起来的艾伦重新按倒，找准了位置，跨坐在他身上。  
大概是极少用这个体位，又一下子进入得太深，身体被滚烫的分身胀满，三笠忍不住发出难耐的喘息。身下的艾伦已经急切地开始顶弄，大手也揉捏起她不停晃动的乳肉。三笠当然不甘示弱地扭动腰肢迎合他。  
快感随着反复的抽插不断层叠累积，三笠就着艾伦搂住她脖子的动作俯下身，吻上他的唇。牙关轻易地打开，两人的舌头追逐着纠缠在一起，温柔而细致地舔弄口腔内壁的每一处。  
两人紧抱着对方，身下的动作持续着，三笠的乳尖来回摩擦的艾伦的胸膛。  
一直在健身的三笠对自己的体力还是很有自信的，她以为自己可以驾驭着他的动作直到结束。但是身下一波比一波更强劲的冲击让她腰部越来越酸软，身体摆动的速度逐渐慢下来。这样下去，很快就不能再主动了。  
似乎一直在等待这个时机，艾伦挺身坐起。三笠愣了一下，双手勾住他的脖子坐在他怀里。两人是面对面的姿势，他一手托起她的臀瓣，一手扣紧她的腰，让她对自己的进出更加敏感。很快，艾伦占了上风，强烈的感官刺激让三笠的呻吟声比之前大了很多，肉体拍打的声音夹杂着黏腻的水声仿佛成了两人情欲的催化剂，让两人用尽全力地去满足彼此。  
艾伦半阖着绿色的眼睛，看着平日里没太多表情的三笠因为他而彻底陷入狂热欲望的样子。她紧闭双眼，微仰着脸，面色潮红，双唇微张，睫毛遮掩下的双眸被水雾弄湿而看不真切。她的皮肤因为剧烈运动而透出嫩粉的颜色和一层薄汗，看起来迷乱而美好。他用指腹轻柔地擦拭她从额头和太阳穴滑落下来的汗珠，然后抚摸着她的脸。  
她睁开眼睛，侧头主动摩擦着他的掌心，把他的手指含进嘴里吮吸。  
三笠的神情是不自知的魅惑，她的反应让艾伦更卖力地挺动腰身。柱身不断刮擦着花穴内最敏感的那点，身体内部被顶到震颤，三笠的大腿内侧的肌肉抑制不住地颤抖，巨大的快感攀着四肢末端到达了顶峰。  
高潮后的三笠靠着艾伦的肩膀甜腻地喘息着。休息片刻后，艾伦护着三笠的后脑勺，让她躺倒在床上，分开她的双腿再次进入了她的身体。  
这是两人做的时候最常用的体位，力度和速度也并没有刚才那么猛烈和失控。艾伦用缓慢的速度，每一次都几乎完全撤出，然后又几乎连囊袋都送入，她能清晰地感知到他的尺寸和形状。三笠的花穴还是随着节奏敏感地收缩着。  
她原本想着自己可以全盘主动一次，让艾伦不那么累，结果还是让艾伦主动了。这让她有点挫败感。但是现在她迷恋甚至享受这种快感，不希望就这样结束。  
她一瞬间的走神还是被恋人抓包了。“痛……”又痒又痛的触觉让三笠回过神来。  
艾伦用牙齿和嘴唇在她雪白的肩颈、胸前的绵软留下浅浅的印记，“谁让你不专心。”  
“艾伦，不要……”  
“……嗯？不要什么？”他身下的动作没停，说话声音还带着喘息。  
“不要弄在太明显的地方。”  
“你是不是忘了明后天是双休？”  
“……”  
三笠把脸藏到他肩窝不再说话了。她还是那么容易害羞。  
不过没关系，反正艾伦也不确定，自己在她身上容易被人看见的地方留下的印记周一会不会消失。  
热身时间结束，艾伦冲刺的速度和力度逐渐加快，每次的抽离都会带出一些体液。他扯过旁边的枕头垫在三笠的腰下面，让她的双腿以更大的角度张开，自己可以进得更深。  
新一轮的快感在体内疯狂地翻涌搅动，三笠一只手纠紧了床单。  
艾伦俯下身，用嘴唇堵住了她一瞬间过大的音量。在彼此深深的啜吻中，只从三笠的口中溢出断断续续的喘息和呻吟。  
随着粗重的鼻息和一声闷哼，艾伦把全部的灼热释放在了三笠体内。最后的瞬间三笠浑身瘫软，再也没有力气。

艾伦从三笠身体里撤出，把套子取下来用纸巾包好扔进垃圾桶。相互清理过身体后，两人换回睡衣。把那个被过多体液浸湿的枕头扔进洗衣机，艾伦搂过三笠一起躺在自己的枕头上。  
不知为什么今晚高潮的余韵比之前的每一次都要漫长，两人就这样安静地抱着对方，等待着剧烈的心跳逐渐平复下来。  
好像做得太过头了。不只是三笠，艾伦都觉得自己今晚根本不像个病人。  
“你太乱来了，艾伦。”  
明明刚才你自己也很舒服啊。艾伦指尖把自己的一缕长发绕了一圈，看了她一眼。  
“不过……谢谢你，三笠。”  
“？”  
“下次，应该会更好。”  
想起刚才主动失败的自己，三笠把艾伦的脸推到一边，自己背过身假装睡着。  
从后面看，三笠的耳朵红了，很可爱。  
“你担心会被传染吗？”自己的恋人越是容易害羞，艾伦就越想要逗弄她。  
“……我身体很好，不相信这个。”  
“那我们明后天再试试？”艾伦探过身，双手撑在三笠脸颊边说。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 生病了还是得多喝热水，好好吃药，多点休息才对，不要像艾笠那样哦(ಡωಡ)


End file.
